Kish, at Ichigo's School
by Kittens Jaguara
Summary: Kish goes by the name of 'Chris' at Ichigo's school. She devolops a crush on 'Chris.' What happens when she finds out? I suck at summaries. I do not own TMM.
1. The Morning

Kish was bored, having not seen Ichigo in about a month. Now that the battle against the Mews was over, he had nothing to do. _Good thing that Masaya guy broke up with her._ _Now I have her all to myself,_ _as long as Blondie still doesn't like her_._ That would leave me with competition. _A little plan was beginning in his head, but he needed some help.

"Tart," Kish said, knocking on the younger alien's door. No answer. _What is taking him? _Kish knocked on the door again.

The 'midget' (I had to call him that) finally answered the door. "What?" he asked, obviously just waking up.

"What was taking you?" Kish replied/questioned.

Tart had a weird 'I'll get for this' look on his face,"Some of us aren't up at 5 A.M. What do you want anyway?"

"I want to go see Ichigo, while disguised as a human."

_What? The old hag? _Tart replied with, "Sure I'll help you." Tart got an evil grin on his face. _Muh ha ha ha. _(Evil laughter in Tart's head)

The 'midget' (ha ha) handed the older (and much cuter) alien a bag. "Wear this," Tart added.

Kish went into Tart's closet and changed into the outfit; a bright yellow dress (you heard me, yellow dress).Kish looked down at what he was wearing. _What the…? _He banged on the door, "Tart! I'll get you for this!"

Tart replied, "That's for waking me up!"

Kish changed back to normal. "Can you be serious?"

"If I wanted to." Tart covered his head, expecting Kish to hit him with something.

"Do you even care?" Kish had the remote behind his back.

Tart took his hands off of his head. "Not really."

Kish hit him as hard as he could with the remote.

"What was that for?" Tart exclaimed. "It hurt!"

"That's for making me wear the yellow dress."

"Ugh!" Tart yelled at Kish angrily, before returning to his room.

_Maybe Pie will help me. _Kish teleported to the hall outside of Pie's room.

"Pie!" Kish yelled banging on Pie's door. Pie opened the door in such a way, that Kish hit him on the head.

"Ouch!" Pie exclaimed in pain/anger. _What the heck does he want anyway? It's 5A.M! I am not a morning person._

"Can you help me disguise myself as a human?" Kish asked.

Pie (still angry) replied, "Wear you own gosh darn clothes! And don't wake me up ever again for something so stupid!" Pie slammed the door in Kish's face. Luckily it did not hit him.

And so, he did.

Chapter2-Homeroom

Kish came out of the shower, his hair dyed black. He put on his disguise, a number three NASCAR Intimidator baseball cap (Don't make fun of the hat, Kish would look cool in it!), a gray hoodie with red stripes, and a pair of black pants. On his feet, were a pair of black and white sneakers.

_I look just like a human. _Kish teleported to an alley near Ichigo's school. He walked out, and crossed the street, and was almost hit by a car. Then he ran into Ichigo.

"I'm Ichigo. Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm um…" _Crap! I forgot a fake name_. "Chris."

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look sort of familiar."

"I just moved here."

"You look like this guy I know."

"Really, who?"

"You wouldn't know him." _I hope you don't._

"Well, who is he?" _Don't say Masaya, please don't say Masaya._

"His name is Kish."

_Crap! She's onto me! _"What looks the same?"

"The eyes and smile." Ichigo sighed. "Your names are similar too."

"Why do you remember his eyes and smile?" _Please say something good Ichigo, please!_

Ichigo took a moment to reply. "Um… He was really cute, you could get lost in his eyes." Ichigo blushed. _Idiot! Why did I say that? Even if it's true!_

_Yes! She thinks I'm cute! _"What ever happened to him?"

"I'm not sure; I haven't seen him in about a month."

"Sounds like you have a crush on him."

Ichigo was now bright red. "I didn't until I broke up with my boyfriend, Masaya." _Idiot! Why am I telling him this? I hardly even know him!_

**Beep **(bell for homeroom)

"I gotta go." Ichigo took off to homeroom.

"See ya!" Kish yelled at her.

Ichigo walked into her homeroom, Mr. Dog's classroom, and sat down.

(**Note: **All teachers are based on actual teachers, names changed)

"We have a new student," Mr. Dog announced, his hand on Kish's shoulder.

"I'm Chris. I was home schooled before I came here." _Pie taught me some stuff at home, so it's not totally a lie._

"Who wants to show Chris around the school?" Mr. Dog asked the class.

Nothing happened (you can hear crickets chirping in the background)

"Chris would you like to pick someone?"

"I pick…" Kish dramatically paused. "Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo thought out loud. _Why me? Why not a boy? This is so embarrassing!_

"Then it's decided." Mr. Dog began. "Ichigo, you will show Chris around."

**Beep **(bell for first period)

Chapter3-Period 1, Science

Ichigo and 'Chris' walk into class together.

"Who is this?" Mr. Green, the science teacher asked.

"I'm Chris. I just moved here." Kish explained.

Mr. Green said. "Well you and Ichigo can work together to finish the dioramas of Earth and Venus."

"Fine with me." The 'couple' replied simultaneously, before they began working.

(Fifteen minutes later)

"That doesn't go there." Ichigo told 'Chris.' "It goes here." Ichigo pointed to a spot near the back of the Venus diorama.

Kish placed the rock where she told him to. "Here?"

"Almost." Ichigo began. "A little to the left."

Kish moved the rock.

"Perfect, now Venus is done."

Kish looked at the diorama. _It looks like home before the Mew Aqua fixed it._ Kish had an odd look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"It reminds me of this place I've been to."

"No one's ever been to Venus."

"Not Venus, but its far away."

"How far?"

"I'm not sure, you wouldn't know about it." _I can't tell you anyway._

"Come on tell me. I told you about Kish." Ichigo gave him the 'sad kitten' eyes.

_If I tell her my cover is blown._ "It's…"

Mr. Green cut him off. "Less chit chat, you still need to finish Earth."

"He's right." Kish added. _Thank you Mr. Green, you saved my cover._ "Let's get started."

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Put a little glitter in the ocean," Ichigo semi-commanded him.

Kish sprinkled the glitter onto the blue area, it sparkled like real water.

"Done. You know, you're not a bad listener, for a boy that is."

"You're not a bad leader, for a girl."

Simultaneously, they blushed.

"Well, we still have about ten minutes. What do you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked.

"Tell me more about this Kish guy." _What does she really think of me? I wonder._

_Why does he want to know so much about Kish?_ "He has gorgeous yellow eyes. I think I told you that already, did I?"

"You said that you could get lost in eyes or something like that."

"Why do you want to know so much about him?"

"I don't know."

"So where was this place that looks like Venus?" Ichigo tried the 'sad kitten' eyes again.

_Think Kish! Think! _"It was on this amusement park ride or something." _That was close._

"Was it that new 'Travel to Venus' thing at Spaceland?"

"I think." Kish looked at the time. "The bell's gonna ring soon."

"I hate English class, I have it next."

"Me too.'

**Beep **(bell for second period)

Chapter4-Period 2, English

Kish and Ichigo walked into Mrs. Weasel's (very boring) English class. He walked up to the teacher.

"My name is Chris, I just moved here."

"Pleasure to meet you Chris." The 'bore us to death' teacher greeted him. "Sit here, next to Ichigo."

Kish sat down in the desk.

"Today we will pick partners to interview. Pick someone you would like to know better, so it better not be your best friend." Mrs. Weasel glares at Bill and Bob (first names I could think of) "We will share what we found out about each person at the end of class."

"Ichigo. Do you want to be partners?"

"Okay."

They scoot they're desks close. "Do you want to ask the questions first?" Ichigo asked 'Chris.'

"It doesn't matter."

"Fine, I'll go first." She looked at the first question. "What is your favorite animal?"

_You kitten, but a kitten is close enough._ "Cats, particularly kittens."

"Me too. Okay, next question, 'What is your favorite color?'" _These questions are stupid._

"I like two colors, pink and green."

"Okay, that's a little weird. Next question. 'What is your favorite food?'"

"Strawberries." Kish quickly answered.

"Last question, 'Do you have a crush on anybody, if yes, who?" _What!?!?_

"I don't know anybody here, except you, and I sort of like you."

Ichigo is red, really red. "Your questions are the same, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Any type of feline. Light pink. Strawberries. And I sort of like you."

_Yes! I knew it! _"Okay now what?"

"You need to hand in you papers." Mrs. Weasel said, sneaking up on them.

Kish handed her their papers.

"That's the last of them. Listen up I will start top read the papers. Bob likes dogs, the color…"

(Twenty minutes later.)

"Only two more left. Isn't this fun?" The boring teacher said in a lively voice.

Silence (crickets chirp)

"Chris likes kittens, the colors pink and green, strawberries, and has a crush on Ichigo."

Everyone just sat there, staring into space, except Ichigo who was blushing.

"Ichigo likes all felines, the color light pink, strawberries, and has a crush on…"

**Beep **(bell for period 3)

_Thank you bell. _Ichigo sighed with relief.


	2. The Mid Day

Period 3, Reading

"Hello everyone!" The ever perky teacher, Ms. Yellow greeted the class.

Kish walked up to her. "I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you, Chris."

Kish sat down, once again, by Ichigo.

"Those in row one, and three (for some reason the columns are considered rows, don't ask), look at the person to your right. They will be your partner. Read chapter one to chapter six of ' Forest of Secrets.' (It's an actual book)

Ichigo looked at Kish. She scooted her desk next to his. "I'll start. 'The icy wind whirled snow into…

(Thirty minutes later)

Kish was finishing up. "…it might be beyond his power to even understand it."

"Now that everyone's done, you may talk freely for the rest of class." Ms. Yellow announced.

"Last period, why did you say that you had a crush on me? I thought you liked Kish." Kish just wanted to know if she liked him or 'Chris'.

"Well I haven't seen him in forever." Ichigo looked sort of worried. "I think I may never see him again."

"How can you be so sure? I thought I'd never see someone again, after not seeing them in a month, but I saw them a while ago." Kish tried to calm her down. "You can never be sure with that sort of thing."

"Your right. You can never be sure of the future, its so…"

Kish cut her off with a kiss. Good thing no one saw them.

"Wow. No one has kissed me that good since, I last saw Kish." Ichigo had a relaxed expression on her face.

_Idiot! Now she knows for sure._ "So who's better, me or Kish?"

"No offense, but it seemed like almost the same thing, but I think Kish was better."

_So she likes me better than 'Chris.' _"Why?"

"He put more passion into it, you were good, but Kish is the best."

"You told me earlier that you remembered his smile. What was so special about it?"

Ichigo didn't really answer immediately. "Why do you want to know what I think about him?" _Only Kish would care!_ _Is he Kish? Could he have come back to see me? Why?_ "Okay I have a stupid question."

"Go ahead." _What could she want to know? _

"You have to promise to be honest." Ichigo had a serious look on her face.

"Okay I promise. What's the question?"

"Are you Kish?"

_Crap! She knows! Darn it! _"No, Kitten."

"You are him, only he calls me Kitten."

"You're wearing a cat bell. That's why I called you Kitten." _That was close. Too close. _

Ichigo touched her bell. Tink "Oh, sorry about freaking out on you, I thought you were him, for a second there. I don't know why you two seem almost like the same person."

"What class is next anyway?" Kish questioned her.

"Lunch."

"I don't have any money."

Ichigo felt sorry for him. "I can cover it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

**Beep **(bell for period 4)

Period 4, Lunch

Kish and Ichigo were walking to lunch.

"Which one is the guy that broke up with you?" Kish asked, he knew who Masaya was, but had to play dumb about it.

"That one." Ichigo pointed to Masaya.

Kish walked up to Masaya, who was standing in front of his open locker. "Hey!" The alien tried to get his attention.

Masaya turned around. "What?"

Kish shoved Masaya into his locker, slammed the door, and locked it shut. "That's for braking up with Ichigo!" He and Ichigo continued walking to the cafeteria.

"Umm… help." Masaya said through the vent in the locker. "It smells in here!"

"That was awesome!" Ichigo congratulated him.

"Well, he got what was coming to him." Kish tried to act modest.

Kish and Ichigo walked all the way through the line in the cafeteria to get their food. Kish got a sandwich and a bottle of water. Ichigo got a salad and milk. They both sat down in the corner table.

"Tell me a little about yourself. I've told you a lot about me, but I don't know a lot about you." Ichigo took a bite of her salad. _Where did he move here from anyway?_

"I came here from a place near Tokyo. It seems far away, but its not." _The ship was near Tokyo. Does that count?_

"What town was it?"

"My old house is sort of in the middle of nowhere. No towns were really close by." Kish sounded a bit strange the way he said it, Ichigo could tell he was lying.

_He's hiding something; listen to the way he talks to me._ Ichigo began laughing; she spat some water onto Kish's face. "Sorry about that." She picked up a napkin, and began wiping it off. In the process, she knocked part of his hat off, exposing one of his ears.

"No." Kish covered his ear, but Ichigo had already seen it. _She knows! Darn it!_

"What the…" She paused. "You are Kish!"

Kish put his hat back onto his head. "Don't hurt me!" He told her, while covering his head, expecting her to hit him with something.

"I'm not gonna hit you with anything. Why did you lie to me?"

Kish took his hands off of his head. "I wanted to see you, make sure you're okay, that sort of thing."

In an honest voice Ichigo replied, "Well I'm fine; I was sort of worried about you too."

"What?" Kish was confused. _She actually cares if I'm okay. This has never happened before. It's not quite what I hoped for, but its close enough._

Ichigo covered her mouth. _What did I just say? I just blabbered out my secret, sort of._ "That's not what I mean." _Maybe this will fix it._

"Then what do you mean?" Kish retorted. _She acts like she likes me, now what? _

"I just missed kissing, I mean kicking you."

Kish had the 'I heard what you just said' look on his face. "You said kissing."

"I did, but I meant to say kicking." She blushed. _Why did I just say that? _ Kish leaned across the table and kissed her. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds. She pulled her head away. _That was his best kiss yet! _

"So, did you like it?" Kish licked his lips.

_Say yes! Be honest. _"I could slap you for that."

"If you slap me, my hat will fall off, and we're both busted."

"I'll get you for this!" _But you liked it Ichigo, you can't lie to yourself. _

_I heard that, you liked it, yes! _"I have a feeling you won't."

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo is still blushing.

"No reason."

**Beep **(bell for period 5)

Period 5, Study Hall

Ichigo sat down in Mr. Green's study hall. The same classroom Ichigo has for science. Kish sat behind her.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Ichigo picked up her library book and began reading.

Kish was writing her a note. While Mr. Green was turned around he handed it to her.

Ichigo opened it and began to read it:

_Ichigo, _

_I'm sorry that I lied to you; I just wanted to see you. I wanted to know what you really thought about me. Now, I have a good idea of what you think. – Kish _

It took her forever and a day to read it because his handwriting is illegible (no offense to Kish).

On the bottom of the paper she replied back. "Here." She whispered, handing it to him.

Kish opened it and got a little annoyed:

_Kish_

_I don't care if you if you wanted to see me, you still lied to me. I don't want to be your girlfriend, so leave me alone. –Ichigo _

There was no room left on the paper so he wrote it on another piece of paper. He wanted her to have to read it in front of the class, so he tossed it two feet up.

Mr. Green caught it, mid-flight. "Ichigo, why don't you read to the entire class?"

Ichigo stood up, open the note, and began reading aloud:

"_Ichigo, _

_I don't care what you say, I still love you. Your words won't discourage my feelings for you. –Chris_"

Ichigo blushed. _That little…mean person! He knew I'd have to read it aloud. _

"Somebody's in love." Bob commented.

"Oh, shut up." Ichigo and Kish yelled at him simultaneously.

_Kish__! I'll get you for this! _Ichigo blushed. _May the bell ring soon._

Kish was having a great time. "You still got two minutes."

_How did he know I wanted to leave? _"How do you know I want to leave?" Ichigo was puzzled.

"Just a lucky guess."

**Beep **(bell for period 6/7)

Period 6/7 Social Studies

Kish walked into Mrs. Smiley's Social Studies class. The white room and the bright lights nearly blinded him. _Is this lady trying to blind me? _He walked up to the teacher.

"I know who you are." Mrs. Smiley told him, before he could say a word. "One of my students told me about you, Chris."

"Yeah, I just moved here." He took the seat next to Ichigo. "Hi Kitten."

"Shut up!" She whispered, but Mrs. Smiley heard her.

"Be nice to him, he's new here." She scolded the girl.

"Fine."

"And since you get along so well with him, you two can be partners."

_No! Not Kish! Anybody but Kish! _She faked a semi-happy expression. "Fine."

The teacher walked up to the board. "We will partner read chapter three. Then you can talk freely." She glared at Ichigo. "Ichigo spit your gum out."

_That lady can spot a gum-chewer from a mile away! _(The person she's based on can) Ichigo walked up to the trash can, and obeyed the order to spit her gum out. She began walking back to her desk when she noticed that Kish had pushed their desks together. _Why that little…baka! _Ichigo sat down, she really didn't want to, but she had to.

"Poor Kitten, she got in trouble." Kish teased her.

"We have to read this, okay." She looked at Kish. He nodded. "I'll start. 'Long ago…' "

(Ten minutes later)

"'…many people come to see it every year." Kish smiled and stared at her.

"Stop looking at me."

"But you're so pretty." He teased.

"Is that a compliment or a peace treaty so I won't slap you?" Ichigo had an 'I'm kidding' look on her face.

"What do you want it to be Kitten?" Kish smirked.

Ichigo hissed. "Stop calling me Kitten."

"Kiss me and I will."

"Never." _What is his problem? He knows I don't like him, but I sort of do_.

Kish heard her thoughts. _So she does like me, then why does she pretend she doesn't?_ An evil grin was on Kish's face. "I know your little secret." He said in a mocking tone.

_Shot! He knows! _Ichigo tried to keep a straight face. "What secret? I don't know what you're talking about."

"But it's so obvious." _She knows what I mean. _"The secret you wrote about in your diary. Was it October 3rd or 4th? I forgot which." Kish smiled.

"How did you open my diary? It's locked, and only opens with the key."

"It was hidden in your jewelry box." Kish replied in an official tone.

"Shut up baka!" Ichigo was ticked off.

Mrs. Smiley had heard her. "That's enough from you Ichigo. One more time and you get detention." Mrs. Smiley was frowning.

_Crap! Darn that Kish!_ Ichigo was not about to get in trouble because of Kish. "But he…"

"No buts!" Mrs. Smiley walked back to her desk.

"It's not that bad Kitten." Kish quietly snickered.

Ichigo looked at the clock. _Five, four, three, two, one._

**Beep** (bell for period 8/9)


	3. The Afternoon

Period 8/9, Math

By the time Ichigo walked into math class, the only seat left was next to Kish. _Why me? _

She sat down.

Mrs. Ferret, the math teacher stood at the front of the classroom. "We're going to try some mixed review." She wrote something on the board. "A number to the third power is…"

Ichigo was now in her own world, her head. _I guess I do like Kish, he's funny, caring, sweet, smart, and don't forget cute, really cute!_

Kish heard her say, or rather think this; he decided to send a mind signal of his own to her. _I heard that, and liked it._

Ichigo was turning her head to attempt to discover the source of the "voice." _It's all in my head. Kish isn't, it's just me in here. Thinking, alone._

_Guess again Kitten._

Ichigo recognized Kish's voice; well his thinking voice was the same as his regular voice. _Kish, how am I talking to, or rather thinking to you?_

_I can send my thoughts to others, and read their thoughts. Its sort of fun._

_Fun for you maybe, now I'm not safe even in my own head! _

"Ichigo." Mrs. Ferret said to her in a calming voice.

Ichigo thought the voice was Kish. She couldn't take it. "Get outta my head!" She yelled, loudly.

"Ichigo!" Mrs. Ferret began. "To the back of the room now! I will not have you disrupting class!"

Ichigo covered her mouth, but she was redder than a ripe tomato. "It's not my fault. It was…"

Mrs. Ferret cut her off. "You were the one who yelled. Go to the back of the room, you get detention!"

At the word 'detention,' she got right up, and moved to the back. Ichigo sat in the only chair. _It's all Kish's fault! He made me mad, so I screamed. _

_Well sorry. _ Kish thought in a sarcastic voice.

_I don't blame you! I was… _

**Beep **(bell for period 10)

Ichigo was about to stand up, when…

Mrs. Ferret walked up to her and handed her a paper. "This is for disrupting class, have your parents sign it."

Period 10, Cooking

Mrs. "Ralphie" Nesuhskvoldquatok. (Don't even try to pronounce her last name, I made it so no one can pronounce it), showed 'Chris' the cooking classroom. "You can be Ichigo's partner, because last week her partner had an accident." She got into a whisper voice. "I think Ichigo caused him to burn his hand. Just don't tell her that."

"Mrs. Nas-ah-skov-old-quack …" Kish began.

"Call me Ralphie." 'Ralphie' walked up to the front of the room. "As some of us know its March 14, Pi Day. In honor of Pi Day, we will make no other than, pies!"

_Why does Pie have his own holiday? Nobody really likes him anyway!_ Kish was jealous. "Ralphie, what's 'Pie Day?'"

"It's for the number, known as pi. It goes on forever and never repeats. The first few digits are 3.1415926." She knowledgeably replied. "Get with your partner, and make some pie!"

Kish walked up to Ichigo. "What kind of pie are we making?" He asked her.

Ichigo thought for a second. "Chocolate, it's easy to make." She began to read the recipe.

(**Note:** This is **not** an actual recipe, just to warn you)

"_Crust: _

_10 Graham Crackers _

_1 Stick of Butter _

_2 Eggs _

_1 cup Milk _

_Filling: _

_1 cup Milk _

_1/4 cup Cocoa Powder _

_1 Egg _

_1 stick butter _

_1/4 cup sugar _

_Mix ingredients for filling let it chill for 10-15 minutes. Crush graham crackers, set aside. Mix other ingredients in bowl. Carefully mix in graham crackers. Coat inside of pan with crust mixture. Add filling." _

Ichigo began making the crust. She 'accidentally' dropped an egg onto Kish's shoe. "Opps, my bad." She said sarcastically.

Kish laughed, sure his shoe was ruined, but it was funny. When he was finished with the filling, he dipped his finger into the bowl, and smeared it on Ichigo's cheek.

"You little…" Ichigo was ticked off. She threw an egg at him. It hit him right in the face.

"Blah!" He exclaimed, spitting the egg out of his mouth.

"No pie for you Ichigo!" Ralphie yelled. "There's egg on his shoes and face. I saw what you did."

"Oh well." Ichigo wasn't that disappointed, Ralphie probably just saved everyone from food poisoning, again.

Ichigo and Kish wiped their faces off. Ichigo sat down at one of the tables, while Kish finished the pie. "Put some whipped cream on it." She commanded him.

"What's whipped cream?" He asked.

"It's in the silver can with a picture of white stuff on a cake."

Kish picked up a can of whipped cream, but he didn't know what it was. "Is this it?"

"Yes." Ichigo got an idea. "Shake it and point it at your face."

Kish shook the can. Whipped cream covered his face. Around the same time, he and Ichigo burst out laughing.

Kish pointed the whipped cream can at Ichigo.

"Don't you…" It was too late, whipped cream covered her face and hair.

"No pie for either of you." Ralphie yelled.

The couple cleaned their faces off just in time for…

**Beep **(bell for period 11)

Period 11, (The horror known as…) Gym

Ichigo walked into the gym, sat on the floor and waited for the teachers to tell the class to change into their gym clothes.

"We will not change into our gym clothes today." One of the two gym teachers, Mrs. Grouch announced.

"Boys pick a girl partner." The other gym teacher, Mr. Mess commanded.

_Are we doing dodge ball again? _Ichigo could picture it now.

(Ichigo Dream Vision)

She and Kish were the only two left. Both held a dodge ball in their hands.

"I will not hit a girl, especially Ichigo." Kish dropped the dodge ball.

Ichigo through her dodge ball so hard, it left a huge red mark on Kish's face, in other words, she whammed it into his face.

_If you like him so much, you wouldn't do that, would you?_ Her 'angel on the shoulder' was saying.

_Wham his face in!_ The 'devil on her shoulder' told her.

Her "dream" had ended.

"Ichigo." Kish was whispering in her ear. "Do you want to be my partner?"

"Sure." She could picture the flying red rubber already, but then she thought of the fun they had with the whipped cream. _I can't hit him with a dodge ball._

"Raise your hand if you don't have a partner." Mr. Mess addressed the class.

No hands went up.

"Good, because today we will be slow dancing." He finished.

_What? Well at least I won't have to hurt him, or will I?_ She put her arms around Kish's shoulders. Ichigo glared at him. "Don't get ant ideas."

They began swaying to the beat of the music.

(Thirty minutes later)

"Ichigo, there's something I have to tell you, but I think you already know." Kish whispered.

Ichigo leaned closer to him. _What could he want?_

Kish was face to face with her. He moved his head in, and kissed her.

Ichigo kissed him back.

"That was the last song." Mrs. Grouch turned the music off. "The bell's gonna ring."

**Beep **(end of day)

"Chris, where are you going?" Ichigo had caused him to stop.

"I have to tell my brothers about this." Kish walked out the door. He walked outside, across the street and into the alley from the morning. Kish teleported home.

Kish walked into his room. _This was awesome! _

Pie and Tart were knocking on the door. " Kish! How did it go?" They asked through the door.

"Fine." He was already looking forward to his next day of class.

**Note to my "Little Buddy" (you know who you are): **If you are reading this before Saturday, March 17, 2007. Well, you know.


End file.
